


The Bothersome Bug

by TimedWatcher, Witiko



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, F/M, Friendzone, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witiko/pseuds/Witiko
Summary: Like oil and water, Beast Boy finds out just how incompatible he and Raven are.





	1. Pandora's Box

From a bug eyed perspective, a blue cloak wavered like a cloud in the hall. The insectoid didn't flinch a muscle of his wings or his antenna, waiting long enough to where he knew she was gone.

Morphing from the fly on the wall, Beast Boy stared through the darkness, frustrated as he turned to his doorway. Another day, another night Raven decides to disappear. The green changeling was perplexed by what Raven had been doing... well, more so than usual. By her standards, this could be considered normal to be leaving the Tower after midnight. 

As he slipped into bed, Beast Boy was sure it had to be a coffee place that had poetry slams or the night club the team had visited once before.

Yeah, it was all fine and dandy to think about before -- now he just couldn't sleep when he thought about her leaving. What business was it of his? Well, she was a teammate. 

A friend.

A fantasy.

He shot up. Maybe he could still catch her.

===================

On soaring black wings, he touched down as a crow on this strange establishment. It was a burger joint still lit up at two AM. He didn't even like the idea of being perched on his little hind legs on the sign, let alone having to go in. Yet, he had seen Raven just enter.

The things he did for lo-

For friends.

A wave of gristled meat smells hit him harshly, along with the dim lighting and the orange floor tiles that reflected it. There was a caution yellow adorning parts of the wall, and a part of his animal instincts were telling him to just get out. 

Solid dark windows of the city enclosed around him as he walked from booth to booth trying to find her, but ultimately, having no luck. He wasn't even sure why he was freaking out. Maybe she wanted to eat one of their burgers without him knowing. He'd just tell her she could eat that stuff anytime of day around him, and didn't need to go out like this. He raised his head from another table, looking towards the bathrooms, and he could feel the descent of his heart down into his stomach.

Raven looked absolutely love struck, staring into the eyes of some greasy haired, pale looking... LOSER, running together into the men's bathroom, as if they were just married...

Beast Boy felt like he was caught between bum rushing in there, or back home. Instead, he took a seat, a gloved hand covering his face -- as if there was anyone here but the counter jockey who was dealing with drive thru orders could see him wallow.

What had he done wrong? Was it the jokes? Was it his face? The green skin? What?

He thought about breaking his one rule and eating one of those disgusting, disk pustules that they called "meat", just to make himself different... different for her. Anything for Raven to look at him in a new light.

As if the calling of curiosity to Pandora to open her gifted box, Beast Boy’s search for answers burned like a roaring fire and engulfed his mind. He knew that whatever awaited his sight in that restroom would torment his thoughts and dreams, and just like Pandora flinging open the cover of that box, nothing good awaited him.

It didn't budge. The cook had locked out anyone human from getting in.

Changing into a centipede and wriggling his way underneath the door and across the grimy floors of the piss stained restroom, the shape-shifter scurried to the last stall. 

Through compound eyes, thousands of painful angles molested Beast Boy’s sanity. What he saw was an glimpse of Raven that he only thought was reserved for himself, as she gagged on the fry cook's rancid, and hairy cock. Raven, a symbol to Beast Boy meaning love, introversion, and dignity, was bound at the hands and on her knees. Her tights were torn from her pussy all the way up to her left breast, exposing her marble flesh and light nipple, a sight that dumbfounded the green boy. The cook’s hairy knuckles, grasping the disheveled hair of his beauty, his princess, was being used as a handle to slam his cock deeper into the girl’s mouth, pulverizing her tonsils with his meaty rod. If a centipede could cry, this green specimen would be surrounded by a puddle of his own tears.

Between the resounding noises of the cook's nuts, wet with precum and saliva, slapping against Raven’s chin as he fucked her mouth echoing through the restroom, he could hear her gagging as he forced his dick down to the sweaty forest of pubic hair that covered his crotch. As Raven’s face turned different shades of blue as he raped her mouth, the hue darkened, and darkened, and darkened until he slid is spit coated cock out of her slutty, wet mouth. After catching a bit of a breather, the pale Teen Titan grinned and began to speak. 

"You're awfully vanilla today", she said while wiping the trails of spit leading to the cook’s throbbing, greasy looking penis. After shooting a quick smirk to the messy face of the girl, he pulled her hair tighter and slapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint that contrasted against Raven’s creamy white visage. 

"I think that you should know your place, my little cum drinking whore", he said, as he began slapping her face with his dick. 

"Y-yes, my master." Raven said this in between the assaults of cock slaps she received from the cook. Beast Boy seethed as red as the marks in the shapes of mushrooms that were left stamped all across her face. As if delivering the final blow, the fry cook pulled his shaft all the way to the right, giving it extra torque, and swung his meaty bat at her chin. His mark was a bit off, as his massive meat stick bashed her bottom lip, right into a tooth, splitting it open. 

He laughed and pulled her face upwards with her hair, then licked the trickling blood from her swelling lip and chin. "You might want to watch those teeth." As a bit of blood foamed from his smile.

Every fiber in his being wanted to transform into a mighty beast and rip the scrawny cook to shreds, but his pride as a hero inadvertently forced him to watch, as a cuckold would.

His tiny, insect body vomited what little sputum it could produce as the man took his belt off and turned her around, looping his belt around her delicate neck. Her head and neck jerked upwards in a tight and swift motion, as he pulled on the belt and lodged his cock into her dripping wet pussy. The Titan gasped for air as her face slowly turned blue. Her hands began to pull at the apron the greasy cook wore as he raped her shaking hips, more and more. What seemed like an eternity to the little green insect was mere minutes to the two who were enraptured in their abuse and domination. Just as the pale girl’s body began to quake, the man let go of the belt and let the girl stumble down face first onto the toilet lid of their little sexual playpen.

His cum spewed over the globes of her round ass, as he let his hardness go limp atop them. The man was tired and already done, his heavy breathing a sign of his relief. Raven began to sob, but with a wide, pleased grin, she began to speak. "Please rape my little asshole, master." She began to flex her kegel muscles as her pussy was exposed to him, opening and closing her two gaping holes.

He gazed at her for a moment before speaking, "In a moment, whore... I want to play with you a bit before making you bleed." From his discarded pants pocket, he retrieved an old flip phone and a condom. Setting it to vibrate, he expanded the condom and dropped the phone into it, then shoved it roughly into her roughed up cunt after tying the end off. The moans that the Raven made, who was seemingly an introverted nerd to her friends, made her sound like a common corner whore, tricking for johns at any given time of day. Beast Boy seemed a tinge greener than usual, as a burning, sickening, envious rage flooded his throat and stomach… His princess was no more than your garden-variety slut. 

Raven started screaming, with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

"FEED MY ASS YOUR COCK, MASTER!" The screams of this girl, now found as a slut for some loser fry cook, prompted Beast Boy to leave in a rage. Just before scurrying back to the common area of the restaurant, under the door, he once again was tortured as hundreds of different views and angles raped his sight. The cook ripped the phone from Raven’s hungry, wet hole and slightly prolapsed her cervix. Moaning screams echoed into his head as the fry cook pulled open Raven’s cute, pink asshole with his thumbs and lodged his cock inside, dry and forcefully. Moans of pain and pleasure escaped the kinky teen as trails of brown tinged blood coated the fry cook's cock. The cook pulled Raven's hair again, and forced his massive dick fully into the girl's bloody hole, and bellowed a guttural moan as he pumped her rectum full of his goopy, and greasy jizz. He pulled her hair harder and harder, as he shook and pulled his cock slowly out of the teen's bleeding and pulsating asshole, with trails of red hued cum followed the head of his fleshy member. Shit, blood, and excessive loads of pulpy cum flowed out of the loose asscunt and spilled out onto the piss coated ground of the restaurants bathroom. 

"Clean that up, whore", he said with a snap of his fingers, and a tired, glowing look on his face. 

Before watching Raven’s tongue lap up the fluids produced from her ruined rectum, Beast Boy decided that he watched enough of this abortion of trust that she had displayed.

===================

Click

The hallway light buzzed on, as Beast Boy stared, confronting her not as anything but himself. Raven's violet eyes met him in shock at first, but her features turned as neutral as his.

"Oh... Beast Boy... Hi... I'm just heading to the roof to get some air..."

Even if there wasn't, he felt her contempt with every word whispered from within the hood. His face grew hot as he held back the tears. "I know that's not where you're going."

In a flip, she revealed herself. Her bottom lip was a little bigger, bruised and a bit scarred. It was a tiny thing, but it may as well have been a rotted, festering gash to him. "I sensed you - but I tried to think you weren't that pathetic."

He was quick to bite back. "I'm not the one getting fucked in a bathroom by some pudgy looking guy." His voice came out strained and spurned. "Who's the pathetic one again?"

"You sound a little jealous... but are you jealous of him fucking me, or do you want him to-" Raven intentionally left the final word hanging

"Shut up!" Beast Boy lashed out regardless. He wasn't laughing. How could this be the same girl he longed for? Was she under some spell from that doofus?

"But to answer your question: you are - for obsessing over someone that isn't even your girlfriend."

He reeled a little. That much was true. "What do you want me to say? Hey, lets be boyfriend and girlfriend while you're fucking some sketchy looking dude... but hopefully you stop doing that now that we're together?"

"Who said I'd even want to be your girlfriend?" The words were cold, like her.

Like he was hit with a ton of bricks, his eyes shut instantly. He wanted to be anywhere else. The only feeling in his body he could sense was a wet spot underneath his eyelid that had formed. "I could... I could tell the rest of the team about what you're doing."

There was a sneering snicker from her. "Even if you told the rest of the team of what you saw, they'd be more inclined to believe me that my torn clothes and busted lip were just from crime fighting. Who knows, you might even be removed from the Titans for lying like that." He felt her turn away from him. "Now stop being a little green creep and quit bothering me."

===================

Sucking down the last bit of chocolate milk from a glass bottle, his eyes wandered for a recycle bin, and the last one he remembered seemed to have been awhile ago. 

Oh well.

He stuck his ring finger into the bottleneck, tapping it every once and awhile with his middle. He passed familiar haunts, video stores, arcades, pizza places. 

Nowhere he needed to be. 

He had to take this walk, this journey. He couldn't just fly there -- because he wasn't like Raven... he wasn't eager to be here by any means.

He thought about a lot of things... Terra mostly - and questions to be asked. If she was still around, things wouldn't be so complicated for him - and now that he arrived, he wasn't so sure he should even go in. Raven wouldn't be far behind. The mocking looks from the cartoon characters that sat high above him, the shadows cast like they were secretly cackling at him -- they reminded him of Raven.

He swung the double doors open, his footsteps firm as he tossed his empty drink into the receptacle, and like a mirror, both he and a nerdy teenager met at the cash register. "Can I take your ord-"

"No. I need to talk to your co-worker. Tell him it's important. Tell him it's about Raven." Beast Boy wanted to reach over and grab that starchy collar to make a point, but he knew better as he marched to a booth, with a clear view of the kitchen. He watched the pantomime from afar. The counter jockey seemed scared in the delivery of his message, coming off as more of a warning. Maybe his Titan reputation was finally worth something. The cook seemed a little slow on the uptake, but he eventually readjusted his cap, parking in his hair tighter like he was about to meet the health inspector or his boss.

As he made his way over to him with a bit of a waddle and a friendly, but slightly weary, face, Beast Boy tried to remember it was this guy giving him ulcers. When the cook had to suck in his gut just to sit across from Beast Boy, he nearly rolled his eyes out of his head.

"Hey uh... what's this about?"

Beast Boy tried to find his false words. "Raven's my... sister."

The mans squinty eyes became even squintier. "Oh, oh yeah. I see the resemblance."

BB shifted a little in response, scratching behind his head. "It's just that... she leaves late, comes home even later, and sometimes her face and clothes are cut up. Like she's been in a struggle."

The cook seemed a little aghast - not out of fear of being caught doing something illegal, but just embarrassed. "Uhm... she told you about that, right? That she likes it a little rough?"

The aching in his stomach flashed. Words he had never even wanted implied, let alone said. There was one question he wanted to ask - a question that had been running up and down his esophagus like it was acid.

"What does she see in you?"

He jumped in his seat, as if not expecting it. "... I don't know man." His words were laced in a puff of smoke, a dull inebriation that kept his words to a crawl. "I don't know what she sees in me. I can barely afford to pay the rent on my apartment and my cars a total beater." 

"Do you... do you read? Tell me you read." His last hope. Surely he had to be well read. That's the only reason Raven could like this guy.

His forehead cinched, trying to recall maybe a title or author or... "Not really. I watch wrestling." Beast Boy sunk back into his seat. Great. Something even he and Cyborg engaged in sometimes. He felt like he was gonna start beaning his own head in at the answers he got. "You want some fries? They're on the house. We usually throw 'em out around this time."

He shot daggers his way, before trying to be civil again. "No. That's alright. I think I'll be going." He wanted out of there quickly, having wasted his time, he didn't want Raven to know he did either.

That's when she arrived.

He wanted no part in this anymore, as he kept his head low. They met at the crossroads between the inside and outside doors, Beast Boy pulling, Raven pushing. He could only muster up a glower before passing her. As Raven went to meet her true love, BB wandered off into the night.


	2. The Lament Configuration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me (TimedWatcher), and so will all future chapters from here on.

"Oh... fuck!" You came hard. Your heart was working like a jackhammer, your brow filled with sweat, nearly toppling onto the poor girl. As you pulled up from Raven, she was like your shadow, on you with a quickness. You held up your hands, dodging and weaving, trying to avoid the pecks of this mad sparrow, only to let her win as you felt her arms grasp around you. "Same time tomorrow?" It seemed like a stupid question at this point, but you never knew for sure.  
  
Raven turned slightly, her face flush of pleasure, without the slightest hint of embarrassment that a friend of hers had just watched her commit such a carnal act in a smelly, humid, bathroom stall. Her throaty response came in a moan that sent a cool shiver throughout your body. "Mmmm of course."  
  
===================  
  
He had wanted to stop. He wanted to no longer associate with Raven. He wanted to quit thinking about her. Yet her naked form haunted him. She was perfect in everyway. He could never deny it, or her image to himself -- even if that's all he ever got from her, it was better than nothing. Peering through a hole he had made in great anger as the gorilla persona he would sometimes take on, Beast Boy relaxed back against the toilet tank with a crook neck, he was eating up the sight in the stall nearby, his hand jerking.  
  
"You dirty fuckin' whore!" The thick cock was pumping in and out, pulling out choked out gasps and yelps from Raven as she was fucked from behind, almost begging of him to crown her cervix with semen.  
  
How much bigger was he? He didn't seem monumentally bigger.  
  
Beast Boy knew about animal hierarchies. Was this guy just... the alpha male? Then that made Beast Boy...  
  
Even if he wasn't, deep down Beast Boy knew Raven thought his dick was smaller. She had never even seen it before, but she treated him like he was small in everyway a man could feel small. If there was a choice, Beast Boy knew she'd choose the cook over him everytime, Raven getting off to the idea of even giving him hope to be chosen. What would she need him for? Her legs looked soaked, and Beast Boy knew that she was close, as her eyes locked forward, teeth bared and a bit of drool, looking unhinged; and that's when he had to look away... because the cook... the cook owned her body, and maybe... her soul. Beast Boy didn't need his eyes to see how she surrendered willingly to his dominance, as the cook erupts the biggest load all the way into the girl BB wished loved him back.  
  
In his mind, it was starting to get harder and harder for him to see himself in that same position. The position of her lover, either out of a growing dislike for Raven or just an inability to see himself as a sexual being on his level... he wasn't sure. He'd never even done it before, so that was a strike against himself.  
  
But he could see them now. The imagined vision as twisted as the one next door. They start staring longingly into each other, and like video game pixels, every thought of himself starts to deplete from her mind. She is now madly in love with him. Full stop. He was no longer relevant. In fact, he was nothing. Her entire existence was now about serving him. Maybe she still thought about how pathetic he had been when he found out about them, and that drove her even further into his arms.  
  
"Oh... fuck!" Like there was a switch on the back of his fat neck, the abusiveness stopped in him entirely. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
Her capitulated answer was obvious. "Mmmm of course."  
  
He waited for them to leave, as he cleaned himself up with some toilet paper.  
  
===================  
  
_"IT SLICES, IT DICES"_  
  
**crsh**  
  
_"DIAL 1-800-PSYKIK FOR YOUR FREE CONSULTATION TODAY"_  
  
**crsh**  
  
_"HOW COULD YOU LIVE WITHOUT IT?"_  
  
The frame of some work out contraption vaporized as he turned off the TV. The remote went limp, slipping from his grasp, as he didn't even have the energy to do some insulting flex as if to prove a point. The cook wasn't exactly a body builder. So what would be the point of being better than him at that?  
  
He huddled himself up on the couch, trying to grab at any warmth available, but like a ghostly carpet ride coming in for a landing, a blanket fell atop him.  
  
He lunged upwards, expecting Raven. Maybe an apology.  
  
Instead, his crooned neck became a falsetto, as he saw who it was:  
  
Starfire  
  
His hand pressed into his chin and neck. "Hey Star..."  
  
Her large green eyes looked worried. "Friend Beast Boy, I have noticed you less and less go to your room of sleep. Is there 'something the matter' as they say?" Beast Boy watched as she placed herself beside him, still giving him that same look of concern. He froze as he felt her hand on his elbow.  
  
He stared at it. There was so much power in that hand of hers... she reminded him in many ways of Raven. Both were exotic and powerful, and strange to the ways of humans - Raven internal, Starfire external. He wondered though, if there was a difference. Maybe she liked him in that way Raven didn't. But how would he know? Should he ask?  
  
Did the cook ask?  
  
Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders, pressing into her lips. When there was no attempt to push back, he pressed harder. She smelled heavenly, like some kind of strawberry and her mouth was like that of a blueberry flavored candy. He toppled over with her, his hands running up and down her well exercised arms and body, her goosebumped midriff exciting him, making him almost sick with butterflies, but as soon as he reached underneath that top of hers, Beast Boy took flight for a second, meeting face first with the carpeted ground.  
  
"BWAH!"  
  
Collecting himself, BB jiggled his nose back and forth making sure it wasn't broken, as he watched Star get up and try to leave. She stomped off, then stopped, then started again, turning in a twist towards him that made her skirt flip a little. "Friend! That was not a good thing to do!" She exclaimed, balled fists at her sides, before walking away for good this time.  
  
Beast Boy got up and ran to the laundry room, thinking of the repercussions that could come his way, hoping no one would find him if he crawled into the dryer.  
  
===================  
  
Cyborg had a real laugh at his expense over that. Robin gave him a Slade tier death stare. It wasn't looking good. Then Starfire forgave him, so that was something at least. He didn't deserve that, but she came through for him. Beast Boy wanted to do the same for Raven. Whatever it was, he wanted to prove he had changed.  
  
In that same hallway where everything had changed, he waited, leaning with crossed arms. She had to be getting home by now.  
  
With that rushed stride, her cape flowing. He was brisk. "Raven - Raven. Raven. I want to talk to you." She didn't respond. "Nothing bad, I promise." She halted for a moment, only to continue her pace. He watched her about to ditch him, only for her cloaked image to hang inside her room, door still open for him. Beast Boy leaped in as it shuttered closed.  
  
The off kilter feeling of her room got to him, because she was so straight forward usually. He thought it represented her strange powers, but maybe it stood for her weird... sex life. It grossed him out to even think that. She's not supposed to have one. As she sat on the bed, he looked for somewhere to sit, before joining alongside her with his hands clasped. "So..."  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Beast Boy." She dropped her guard and her hood, making sure to highlight that 'me'.  
  
She was so beautiful. He honestly could have stared at those violet eyes of hers for days. Why didn't he notice sooner!? He felt like such an idiot. "I've... I'm... I'm okay with you being with this guy, Raven." He wasn't. It was a boldfaced lie -- but what else could he do? "I just wish you could have done something like that with me..." His head hung sullen. He couldn't believe he was lamenting... or begging... like he was... Beast Boy wasn't sure which, but he knew it was pathetic of him.  
  
"Is that all this is about?" He could feel her rise, and before could address her properly, his eyes nearly left his skull.  
  
Pulled to one side, her tights hooked into her right thigh and near her mound. She had exposed herself to him. A small tuft, as purple as the hair on her head and moistened pussy lips beckoned, but BB had 404'd. He was so slackjawed, Raven had to be the one to lead him, laying him back into her bed as she saddled her knees near his ears, nearly clamping them together, lowering her dark grey nethers, that same look of disinterest that was her usual neutral face as she stroked her hand through his hair, before pulling him closer. Regardless, Beast Boy was absolutely salivating, and didn't waste a single motion as he tongued her slit deep and everywhere he could. He could feel his pants tent up -- so horny at the idea that he finally was going to get laid. He knew if he had stuck it out she'd change her mind.  
  
She wasn't quick to reciprocate the favor however, but maybe he had to prove himself to her, something he was very willing to do, as he could already taste something creamy, and Beast Boy had to compliment himself. He was sure his mouth was good, but he had no idea it was that good, as he tried more and more to catch the sticky strands with each lap.  
  
Beast Boy grew more bold, his hands reaching up, rubbing her smooth thighs, before working them up to a place he had never imagined he would have access to -- her ass. Her cheeks were firm, soft and round. As perfect as he always dreamed them to be. Like heaven. No, something even beyond heaven. He found himself rocking them from side to side, wringing the silvery flesh.  
  
His face swirled, as if trying to imprint himself into her -- or like his inner nature: to rub his musk onto her to ward off predators. This was his property. His turf. She fell forward onto the bed, using a hand to keep herself steady, her chest heavy, looking larger than before, her tits poking. He watched them sway as much as they could in her restrictive outfit, mesmerized by them. The show was quickly hidden however as her hand came down, clutching for him, but the pain he felt when she yanked on the roots of his head was nothing compared to the last couple weeks. He endured her using him like an oversized vibrator, because a couple needy tugs was better than an emotional kick to the groin over and over.  
  
Yet his brain couldn't stop thinking. He hated thinking.  
  
Was it all just pity? He couldn't have sounded more desperate. Whatever, it worked... right? She wasn't moaning like she did with whatshisname -- maybe she could only do that if he made love to her. Maybe he'd get his chance once he was done.  
  
Before he could get further into her folds, Raven with a tease, rose up just a scooch, just out of reach. He swallowed, trying to savor the juices she left. Guess she was done. Still, he had a look of self satisfaction. So did Raven.  
  
"How was he?" Raven asked with a smirk.  
  
Beast Boy giggled, trying to play it off. "You mean how was I?"  
  
Without missing a beat, she made everything clear. "No. I just needed you to clean me out." The taste of something salty reared its ugly head, yawning at the back of his throat, as Raven moved, no longer straddling his face. "Did you like the taste of his cum? He's delicious, isn't he?"  
  
When he realized what he had just done, violent, spastic, breaths escaped him. What Raven stood for, or what was left of it, shattered. He felt paralyzed, but he had to get out of her domain.  
  
He couldn't run fast enough to the bathroom.  
  
Like a feral animal, he knocked over everything in a scramble, accidentally sending his tooth brush into the toilet. He then removed his gloves, and with his nails he tried to scrape away the top surface of his tongue; he then rinsed and gargled some burning mouth wash in a desperate attempt to get rid of it. Yet no matter what he did, he could still taste him... that's all he thought about. It was worse than that time when he went a little nuts and ate meat for like a whole week. He was sure Raven's taste was mixed in there somewhere, but he couldn't remember what she tasted like... and no matter how he lied to his ego, he couldn't remember what she tasted like...  
  
But Beast Boy knew what he tasted like.


	3. The Binding of Fenris

Raven uncurled the perfectly rolled paper. Raven looked aghast at the deed he had assigned. Her head almost whipping up towards him in disbelief then once again down. "I... I can't do this. I'll do anything but this. I..."

As she was beginning to second guess what he had asked of her, he spoke up as seriously and eloquently as a man that had asked of such an egregious task of this magnitude. "If you do not commit to what I have asked of a rather simple request, then you and I are through." He reached his hand out to her mouth in a wave like fashion. Straying his fingers to and fro across her lips, he knew her answer would come.

Raven reached up her hands in a movement that shocked even him. She grabbed upon his wandering hand which upon she opened her mouth and looked up at him as her tongue worked in his fingers into the wet warmth. He was very pleased.

===================

Raven was beyond fake smiles. She had become a harlequin. As empty and soulless as those dolls. As to have done this she had given up all rights to any humanity she once claimed. It didn't matter now. She wanted to look away. However she was fixed at the end of the table, looking upon her fallen subjects. Raven didn't even have the where with all to even try to turn the chair. This was her sin. She must come to terms with it. She had it all planned. A nice big feast for them on par with several kings meeting. Of course with her limited abilities in cooking, it was all summoned. Which she thought tied in quite well with the false sincerity of the whole situation. They ate and ate and ate. Then when she thought the time was right, she had revealed several goblets of smoke and color. Some popped and fizzled. Others bubbled and hummed. The ooo's and aaa's she received almost made her hands shake to the point of dropping them. It was all a haze after that. Something about making them specifically for each member of the team based on their tastes, which is why they were color coded. They were... oh they were color coded alright... Particularly her purple concoction was meant to deaden her emotions to this whole thing. However it was like a seven foot tall giant who had just eaten trying to inebriate himself off one ale. Just wasn't going to happen. Still, she tilted her head back as she held the cup above her face and waited with her tongue out for the last droplets. Maybe she had screwed up her formula much, and this would deliver the much deserved death blow. They fell unceremoniously on the tips of her tongue as she rolled it back into her mouth. Grazing them across the roof of her mouth. She sat with a pause. This would be it. She'd join her friends. As she thought this, her eyes began searching. Starfire... oh Starfire... the orange skinned beauty from Tamaran. You're a princess for goddesses sake! You deserve better than to have ended face first in mashed potatoes clutching her chalice. Cyborg she remembered was now just an empty metallic shell crumpled there on the floor. He had been stretching after he finished my drink and was no doubt about to go and maybe do some exercises with Robin... she had to move her head to the right but she could see him there on the floor. His right hand on his chest and his left at his side. She remembered him lunging forward before completely stopping dead in his tracks. The noise that was made when the side of his face collided with the table would haunt her. Loud and booming mixed with the sound of several plates smashing and utensils rattling and flying at once. It wasn't a very pretty noise but she held onto it. You knew, didn't you Robin? Even in your last moments you knew you had to do something. Heroes never live forever. She could attest to that.

The last one... the only one that was not dead. Beast Boy. As many misfires as you had you knew I appreciated at least a few of your jokes. You just pushed your plate, folded your arms on the table and went to sleep on them. You were always so rude, so crass, so... you. I don't know what he has planned for you but I'm sorry that you have to be apart of this and aren't just like the others.

She wanted one of her internal doppelgangers to laugh at her. As if lamenting it now and trying to rewrite history like she was considering not doing it made it better. She flicked her hand and the goblet flew and landed with a clang. As her face was about to escape into her palms, she saw a glimpse of the devil that bargained her into this messing about in their kitchen. What right did he have to be doing this? Was he planning something under the guise of eating? Whatever the case, she no doubt deserved it and if it was nefarious then let it be brought upon her.

Raven stood, looking over the counter. Her left hand clutching her pointed elbow, her fingers tapping against the side of her face as she watched her master gorge upon the worst of what Earth offered. The cook had just finished six brown circles of snack cakes before grabbing a rather crinkly upright package. He squeezed it for a second and there was a pop, as he reached in, pulling out a handful of orange triangles before placing them in his mouth and delivering a couple of crunches. Just as he finished the party snack, he turned to find Raven there. He wiped the residue from his lips. "Oh. Raven, hey."

"I have to ask. Why Beast Boy? I'd figure you'd want Star."

Picking his not so svelte self onto the counter. What was once a face of wonder and fun, raiding through the Titans food supply now turned to an almost business demeanor. "Yes, well. Starfire is your dearest friend. That was just part of the loyalty test - but after you told me about what he tried to do to you, I feel like I personally had to teach him a lesson. Making him into a woman will be a mountain I'm willing to climb."

Raven looked off and away from him, an image of her master mounting Beast Boy caused a blush. "Interesting challenge, but you realize you might have thrown out pure gold to try and pan for rocks instead, correct?"

"I understand your concerns." He jumped down, closing the gap between them. "As great as you are, Raven -- immediate domination doesn't always light my fire. I want someone to suffer for a long time, and then to look up to me with a grin and say 'thank you'." He pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed him back quickly, but continued. "I wasn't immediate with you."

His voice was hush. "There wasn't much I needed to teach you." He breathed. "But a beast... needs education." He let her go.

She turned. With a sashay of her hips, she stood in the door way of the main room leading to the now mostly empty habitats of the Titans, she called back. "I'm feeling like we should celebrate." Her eyes fell back to her lover. "Do you want to join me?" She lifted her cloak like it was a skirt, exposing her fine grey legs.

"Raven... my Raven... how could I deny you?"

===================

Beast Boy came to. Wait a minute. He had just. Oh. Somebody must have put him to bed. That lunch Raven served was pretty damn delicious. She had even made a tofurkey for him. Or bought one. Whatever. It was delicious. Although he thought that it was that turkey put you to sleep, not tofurkey. Unless it consisted of the same stuff a turkey was made of...

Oh. Oh no. His stomach was killing him... or something was inside him trying to get out. Beast Boy put his feet at the sides of the bed. Got up for a brief second. Something was off and he was beginning to tilt back. He was swinging his arms but to no avail. He collapsed backwards onto the bed. He mustered up the strength to try again and finally pulled himself up.

"Ah. You've finally awakened." A voice called out to him. It sounded unearthly with an almost echoey effect.

"Dude whoever you are, I'm part of the Teen Titans and you need to back off." Beast Boy had to threaten the guy with something. He had just realized his powers weren't working. They were second nature to him and he could whip them out like nothing. He strained and grunted for a second but... nothing. "What happened to my powers!? You seriously better give them back!" Beast Boy yelled out to the voice. Although he probably gave away whatever advantage he had... if it even was one. This guy probably took them away. How could he do that?

"Your 'friend' helped me with that little problem you have... whipped up a little number she did... oh what was her name?" He stopped for a second. His question obviously rhetorical "Oh yes." He paused again preparing to put as much emphasis on this as possible. "Raven." He slithered out. Sounding the smuggest he had ever been.

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. "Raven wouldn't do that! She-" the taste of the drink reentered his mouth. That was the drink Raven gave him at their meal. Was that... No. No she wouldn't do that. Not even after everything she had done to him. She was a jerk, not evil! "But... even if she did it. Why would she do it? That doesn't make any sense!" Feeling something on his back, he spun looking for something. Nothing. He thought for a second. "You... you must have forced her! Threatened to kill her or the team!"

"On the contrary. She did it willingly. I gave her a choice. It was either me and the pleasure I offered her, in exchange for-"

"In exchange for what!? WHAT!?" Beast Boy couldn't handle it. How could Raven sell out her team. Just what did he offer her that the team didn't? It was killing him.

"The death of your team... besides you and her of course." He didn't want to hear the answer. Then it clicked within him. They... they killed... no... not Starfire... Robin... Cyborg!

"No! No you didn't do this! They're still alive! They're gonna find us and get us out of here!" Beast Boy began to breakdown. Robin had been teaching him to hold back his emotions under torture. The enemy would take it as a sign of weakness and break you down even further. Oh god Robin... you taught me that. Please be alive. Cyborg and I didn't even finish that game. And Starfire she was so sweet and nice and she didn't deserve this... none of us deserved this.

"I'm not particularly malicious... if Starfire had survived the poisoning we would have just locked her up for further use."

"Cyborg! Starfire! Somebody!" Beast Boy yelled at the ever blackness that surrounded him. He ran to the door of the room and began beating on it. His continued banging of the metallic door resulted in sore fists and no exits. The amount of energy he had used and the slight lightheadedness he had been experiencing resulted in an eventual tiring out. He slid down the door. His gloves making a squealing noise.

"Raven did what I had asked. They are dead, Beast. All those years of friendship traded in for the simple pleasures of flesh in an instant." He finally came out from the shadow he was hiding in. He turned the corner to find Beast on his hands and knees. The crying. He was used to it. However his was one of the loudest. He was a slim boy. Not a lot of muscle on him. Probably from his diet and lifestyle. There was a framework there that he could develop. He stood by Beast Boys side and then placed his hand on his back. "I know this is" with barely any words out of his mouth, he was struck in the face by Beast Boy.

It hurt his hand. Oh yeah it did. However Robin taught him that even vulnerability can be an asset. With a follow up kick and another bunch of blows, Beast Boy thought... no. Knew that this was his only chance at escape. However if he couldn't turn into an animal, he'd just have to improvise. Just as another blow was about to be delivered to the strangers face, it was suddenly caught in his opponents hand. He looked at his hand and the hand grabbing then tried to wrench it free. There was a pain. A large pain. Worse than when he banged his hands against the door. He let out a scream as he tried to pull away again. Just as he jerked back he was let go and flew back against the metal entrance. Beast Boy sat against it in pain getting a breath as he kept his eye on his captor.

He couldn't believe it.

It was Raven's boyfriend.

He flew forward and attempted another confrontation. He threw his left this time as he needed to give his right at least some time to rest. The intimidating figure before him once again grabbed his left before Beast Boy reached his destination with it. Seeing this he threw his right. He was caught again. He pulled his right leg back tried to kick forward but was caught by the knee of his opponent. That really hurt and he scrunched his face in pain. He made it even worse by squeezing and twisting them. He yelled out. "Stop! Stop! Please!"

"Only if you promise to never try something like that again. I don't want to damage you." 'Don't want to damage me?' Beast Boy wondered what that meant exactly. Was he being kidnapped? Oh no. Not like that alien that wanted him as a pet. He cranked his arms again.

"Okay! I promise! Please just let go!" Before he even finished he had been let loose. He wanted to rub his arms but he didn't know where to start, they both felt like hell and he didn't want to try again until he was rested. It's not like the volley he had been delivering really seemed to affect him. It was almost like punching a brick wall.

"Here. Sit on the bed and I'll see if I can explain some things." Beast Boy looked up as he saw him extend his hand towards the bed.

"No I'm good." He didn't feel comfortable in the situation he was in and certainly didn't want to accept anything from this guy. Just as he was barely starting to lick his own wounds, the man grabbed him by the arm.

"I insist" He then squeezed hard.

"Okay!" Beast Boy was flung a bit forward. He walked. Rubbing the now worse off arm with his left. As he was sitting, Beast Boy couldn't help but feel like he was being judged. He looked over his shoulder to not really see anything. Animal instinct even in this darkness.

He sat. His arms now limp at his sides. He was hoping he could get something out of him that could maybe help him out of the situation. Anything that could take his mind off things. So he sat expecting an answer or an explanation. Nothing came. Did he leave?

"A lady must always address her man first." said with as serious a tone as the cook could muster. This bothered Beast Boy.

"Whoa hey. I'm no girl or lady. Do I even look like a girl?" He smirked.

"No. But with a little work. Maybe." Beast Boy wanted to... do something. Laugh. Chuckle. Tell him 'Whatever'. There was something about what he said that told him that wasn't a joke. He had to change the subject to something he knew he had to ask.

"Are my... my friends... really dead?"

"Yes. All but you and Raven are alive." Beast Boys heart sank. He's probably lying but he seemed so sure of himself. Plus Beast Boy wasn't going anywhere for awhile. What could he do? The only thing available to him now was this guys gospel.

"Raven... she... she really did this to us?"

"Yes. I almost couldn't stop her she wanted it so much." Beast Boy knew he was just rubbing it in. No way could she... could she seriously want to kill us.

"So why am I still alive? There has to be a reason. What makes me different?"

"Actually that was at my request that you're still alive." His request!? What!? He doesn't even know me... oh no I've seen horror movies where people will kidnap people just to torture and kill them. Is... is that what he has in store for me?

"Why did-" Beast Boy groaned in pain. What the hell was wrong with his stomach? It honestly couldn't still be the food.

"I see you're feeling the effects of the concoction Raven gave you." Of course... wait. Of course? Ugh. It's like they're already together in his mind. He thought he'd never think this of her or any of the rest of the Titans.

"What was in it? What's happening to me? Is that why I can't turn into my animal forms?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. I had her slip you a herb that cured you."

Beast Boy stood up "Cured me!? That was who I was!" Beast Boy couldn't even comprehend the rage he had boiling within him now. No amount of pain could keep him down.

"That's not all. Please sit."

With teared eyes "You think this is a joke? I'm going to... I'm going to do something worse than what you did to the team!" However as he just about to lunge, something grabbed at him. He pulled. It was a rope. Where in the heck did that come from? He jerked at it and as he tried to turn, he was snagged again. His legs were suddenly constricted by something tight and he was about to fall over, the scumbag that was holding him hostage came over. He tried to get a good look but felt a hand on his shoulder place him down. On what felt like a... chair. His question is where all this came from. So he did have super powers... maybe he had controlled Raven all along? So why wasn't he just mind controlling him? Was his only power to produce rope and chairs? He'd hope so as that'd be the only villain he could take on without his powers... even then those are slim chances. His arms were pulled a little more backwards. His hands met as they too were tightened together. Struggling produced no effect but he'd stop when he was dead.

"Now... Raven also slipped you something that will take more of a gradual effect. You know those stomach pains?" Beast Boy looked up what had they done to him. "I believe those are the side effects of it." What? Beast Boy questioned. "You see... she changed how your body worked. No longer does testosterone flow from your testicles." Beast Boy suddenly felt sick. Did he really have to be talking about this? "What flows through your system is a healthy dose of estrogen... female hormones" What!?

"You sick sonuvabitch! How could you do this to me!? To anyone!?" Beast Boy was trying so hard to rock forward. To snap his ropes. To transform. Anything. Just as he was about to yell something out, Beast Boy groaned in pain again as his stomach stabbed at him.

He placed his hand on Beast Boys shoulder which he didn't seem to fight against as he seemed to be struggling with hot tears coming down his face. "I think you could make the perfect woman."

As sure as he said that Beast Boy snapped "But I don't want to be a woman!"

He placed his index finger underneath Beast Boys chin and lifted him up. "When you're the woman you're destined to be, you're gonna laugh with Raven about how you fought me about it... Beast Girl." with the speed of a mad dog or cat, he pulled back his head and snapped hard onto his finger. Teeth full bore. He wanted to tear into it. He wasn't a meat eater but if he had to eat him he would. Not even his fangs were capable of penetrating. It certainly had the texture of flesh. Still. Nothing. A strike to his face sent him reeling. He immediately let go. He wondered if he still had an eye. The side of his face was numb and was almost like his head had been sliced in half. "I'm sorry I had to resort to that. However. You're gonna have to learn."

Beast Boy wasn't hiding it anymore. He was shuddering and crying with a bit of dry heaving. His voice particularly weak "Please. Please don't do this to me. I'm-" he attempted to say in a broken string of crying.

"Shhh... shhh... it's okay." He tried to say to calm him down.

"No! No it's not okay! You're turning me into something I'm not! I don't even know what you're gonna do to me." Beast Boy tried sucking in some air and let out another crying spell. He had his whole life ahead of him. Sure he didn't have everything planned like most kids his age. It just wasn't his idea of spending his life in a dark hole with somebody he doesn't know trying to do this to him!

He didn't know how long it had been since he began crying. He almost felt like it was out of his system. A hand suddenly fell upon his head and began rubbing through his hair.

"You know you're very beautiful for a boy." He said, tracing his hands across his intriguing green skin. Pinching the bottom his ear lobe, he traced it along to where it pointed off. "I can only imagine you as a woman." Beast Boy shuddered. The cook picked up on this and kneeled down and placed his hand on Beast Boys cheek. "Now you know. You've been a very bad Beast Girl... I'm gonna have to punish you."

Beast Boy didn't know how to react. "... I... what are you gonna... gonna do to me?"

With a smile, the cook responded as he leaned in close to his ear. "I'm gonna take your boy virginity."

"What!? No. No. No. Please don't. I'll do anything but don't do that to me."

"Well you're gonna do everything anyway. Was hoping to save your virginity for our wedding night." He began to walk away "However you've been particularly bad so I think you need to associate it with pain."

"Oh come on. Not that kind of pain. Beat me up. Set me on fire. Anything but that. Please!"

"Do you promise to be good?"

"Yes! Yes!"

He was pleading. Yes. He had him. "Alright. I won't take it. However you're gonna have to do something else..."

Beast Boy looked up with mild concern "What... what exactly do you mean something else?"

He told himself he was enjoying his pain way too much. Although he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Do you..." He stepped forward. "Know what a blowjob is?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and his face displayed a grimace of anguish that he wish he could hide. "Uh... yeah."

"I'd like to see you perform one."

Beast Boy wondered for a second. "On... on who? Or what?"

"Oh come now. As your master, you will only ever do anything for me. You understand?"

Beast Boy wanted to keep at least one part of himself intact from this whole ordeal so he nodded in agreement. No response. He suddenly felt the ropes around him tighten.

"When you obey my commands, you must address me like I should be. Understand?"

"Alright!"

"Alright what?"

"Alright... master" Beast Boy barely choked out the words. Nobody was his master. He wasn't a pet!

He stepped in front of the trapped boy. His prick wanting so badly to escape but he needed Beast Boy to want it. Beast Boy certainly could smell it. "Undress me." Was all he said.

Beast Boy began dry heaving. "Please no. Don't do this to me." He could smell something disgusting. Like the inside of his own pants when he hadn't washed in days, only magnified.

"So I take it you want it back there..."

"No!" Beast Boy held his breath and forced his face forward. Oh god he could feel it. He accidentally nuzzled the side of his face against what he thought was the shaft and rubbed along it. He had masturbated before and generally knew what these things felt like. However his was massive. Rock hard too. Wait. What did he want him to do? Undress him? How? With his... teeth? He sat like this, face pressed against it for awhile, finally getting up the nerve to get a hold of those boxer briefs in his mouth, drooling by accident as he yanked it down inch by inch.

But when he came face to face with what the man was packing, the elastic snapped back against the cook as the cock folded out like a snake, threatening him with a kiss. He had seen it before. He was familiar with it... but not this up close familiar. It was the difference between watching a nature documentary and actually encountering a rattlesnake.

He had one last tactic.

"Dude... y-y-you're gay."

He smiled. "I don't know what cum tastes like. Do you?" That seared Beast Boy, but he had little time to show displeasure to the comment as it dangled it front of his pouting lips.

The reality of what was going to happen nearly had him in hysterics. "Dude, I can't do this. I've never touched another mans cock before, let alone sucked one!"

"It's simple... just think about what Raven would do in your position." He actually did think about that. When he was eating out Raven, he was imagining her kissing it, swirling her tongue around his head and god she would have been so sexy looking if she had done it and then...

Beast Boy kissed it... he kissed the head of a mans cock. Just as he was thinking it wasn't that bad, the man pushed it into his pursed lips, causing the stink of rancid cock to fly up his nose. "Now open wide." Beast Boy exposed his white teeth and fangs, just trying to breathe, only to receive a half expected response. "There's my girl." Beast Boy shut his eyes as he felt that throbbing meat rest on his tongue like a depressor. Sweaty and salty like he expected cured meat to taste, he didn't know how anyone ate the stuff. Or how they did this for fun. It was the little things that bothered him, like how no matter how open his mouth was, the mans cock still managed to hit the corners. He seemingly wouldn't shut up as Beast Boy sucked - or didn't, the man just humped the back of his throat and monologued. "Aw... mmmm. You're no Raven, but maybe you will be one day... I'd love to see the both of you on your knees, grey and green together. Think about it... you could finally get your kiss with her." He wished the guy would finish his business just so it could be over, as it went on longer than was comfortable, and he was surprised at how even just with this minimal amount of effort of keeping his mouth accessible was starting to make it ache.

The man was all shifting teeth and gums as he came down the green boy's gullet, firing ribbon after ribbon of cum, leaning more and more back as he did, pushing more and more cock to go deeper down. He was slow to pull out, listening to him swallow his cock forcefully one last time - that familiar gurgle noise from Raven whenever she couldn't take him entirely - eyeing up that little bit of slobber the fell onto his chin. "I thought you'd be a bit more defiant. Try to spit me up. Or even try to pretend to vomit in an attempt to protect your masculinity - but I think you're starting to get it. And no teeth. Very surprising for a first timer. You didn't give me exactly what I ordered, but you let me do exactly what I wanted, and I'm satisfied. If I had to grade you, it'd be a B-. Those A's will roll in once you're excited to give 'em." He gave the side of BB's face a light hearted tap. "You'll be a cock sleeve yet."

When Beast Boy thought he could relax as the man moved away to put his pants on, he nearly jumped out of the chair, the ropes cinching into his arms and legs. His head dipped away from the sight, but the man grabbed the sore jaw of Beast Boy, forcing him forward. "Gaze upon this horrible visage." His voice struggled as Beast Boy fought to look away, but Beast Boy eventually did give up, and he ate it up unwantingly.

Before him was his captor on top of Raven under a spotlight of bright black. His face buried deep down the side of her face, chewing on her ear and face, as she looked off in throes of passion, her lovely legs wrapped around him. God... why wasn't that him instead!? "Raven... Raven!" Beast Boy shouted out to her, trying to get grotesque love making to stop.

"She can't hear you. She's just a memory... but what a memory." His voice oozed slime like he oozed grease, Beast Boy thought. As his voice got closer, his goosebumps stood on end. "Oh Beast Boy, even if she's with me, I bet it still excites you. Don't pretend. I know what you do in the stall next door... oh she told me. You're bursting at the seams right now, wanting release... but from whom?" The man lowered his hand down, nearly pressing into Beast Boy's thigh.

Beast Boy nearly cried out as he pulled it away. "Forget it. The only release you'll have is from me fucking you." He was suddenly free again, but he felt like he weighed a ton as he was thrown face first into the bed. He tried to get back up before feeling a sweaty naked presence at his back and then...

Beast Boy raised up from his stomach, pushing back into the force behind him, expecting to press into the hardness of the cook.

Instead, it was just his imagination. Beast Boy sat up on his knees, shirtless and sweating and out of breath, looking around his mess of a room.

_What the heck was that about!?_


End file.
